vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
9th Night
Choices Made is the ninth chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. The title is a reference to the decisions that Yuki makes for Zero. Summary A flashback shows Kaien Cross meeting with an unknown authoritative figure from the Vampire Hunter's Association. They discuss Zero whom Kaien says is still stable and in control. The authoritative figure says that he's already sent Yagari to the school to decide whether or not Zero really is safe. Kaien tells the figure that they have nothing to worry about and questions how they lack assurance in the peacefulness of Cross Academy. Zero continues to drink Yuki's blood. Yuki realizes that she's scared of how Zero, a vampire, is drinking away her blood. She wonders why she's scared, as it's for Zero's sake. Zero then releases himself from her, calling himself a beast. He tells Yuki that he can't control his blood lust, even if he hates vampires and even if he doesn't want to hurt anybody. He sadly tells Yuki to just give up on him. He adds further that the affects of Yuki's blood can help him only temporarily, making it just as useless as the blood tablets. Yuki tells Zero that he's cruel for wanting her to give up on him. She says that she'll keep his promise and kill him if he goes berserk. However, Yuki then says that she will tame Zero's vampire side even if he will hate her for it. He hasn't lost his sanity yet so she won't let him die. Zero then asks Yuki how he can hate her, surprising her. When he asks her if something's wrong, she says that she's fine and that she can go to school again. Yuki then asks if Zero can come to school the next day. The next day at school, she thinks about her proposal. Yuki knows that it's forbidden as she's offering her own blood to keep a vampire alive, and is determined to keep it a secret. She encounters Kaname, asking where she's been. Yuki asks about the Night Class lessons and Kaname says that he's finished, so everyone's left. Kaname asks to visit Kaien but Yuki informs him that he's not in his quarters. Kaname then walks over to Yuki and notices that her hair is damp, asking her if she's washed it. Yuki realizes that he knows the truth and silently begs him not to look at her neck as he's gently touching it. Much to her surprise, Kaname hugs Yuki and wonders when she's started keeping secrets from him, noting how it's all that's changed in their relationship within the past ten years. Kaname lets go. They bid each other a good-night and Yuki leaves, wondering why her heart is aching despite wanting to keep her promise with Zero. Toga Yagariapproaches Kaname from the trees. He comments on the gentle hug that Kaname gave Yuki. Yagari says that he doesn't care why Yuki is so special to him, but says that Kaname does know what's happening between her and Zero. He asks if Kaname is furious. Kaname doesn't reply. Yagari realizes that Kaname doesn't plan on doing anything and asks why he won't kill Zero. An array of leaves attack and cut Yagari's hand. Kaname finally replies and says that he plans to keep silent so that he can still have Yuki. In the Day Class homeroom, Yuki silently asks Zero to come to school as Yagari won't kill him if he proves his resolve. In the meantime, Zero is approached by his former teacher. Yagari asks why the windows in Zero's room are all closed and if his shoulder is feeling better. Yagari explains that a weapon like his can do severe damage to a vampire and that it'll take a while for the injuries to heal, unless they drink a human's blood. The vampire hunter then takes his gun and points it at Zero. Yuki realizes that Zero isn't coming to school and wonders why. She realizes her mistake and leaves the homeroom to look for him, berating herself for leaving him alone. She eventually finds Zero with Yagari, still pointing his gun at Zero's head. She tells Zero to stop and he decides to stop Yagari. Yagari asks if being killed by him isn't enough. He then gets angry and reminds Zero of the vow he made years ago, right after Yagari lost his eye to save Zero. He says that Zero's desperation made him want to kill him but after regaining his resolve, he decided against it. Yagari tells Zero to struggle until he can't struggle further and tells him not to run away. He then asks Yuki to stop Zero if he goes berserk, advising her not to play easy with him. Yuki inquires about when Yagari shot Zero with his gun and the vampire hunter says that he would've killed him if he wanted to, showing that he intentionally missed shooting a fatal wound to Zero. He tells Yuki to send his luggage at a later time (since it's really heavy) bids goodbye to the two. He then tells Zero how "that woman" might still be alive, much to Zero's shock. Yagari then leaves. Yuki tells Zero that she really thought he was going to die and starts crying. Zero gets up and places his hand on her head, promising her that he won't run away any further. He asks that she doesn't cry anymore and starts to leave. Yuki silently tells herself that she won't ever regret their promise. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Kaien Cross #Vampire Hunter Association President (Character) #Yuki Cross #Zero Kiryu #Kaname Kuran #Toga Yagari Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2